The Stone of Spirits
by HMemma546
Summary: When Luke's pen pal asks him to help solve a haunted house case, Flora wonders why Luke isn't his usual self. That because to solve this case he has to face his past as well. Discontinued sorry :
1. Prologue: A pleading letter

Stone of Spirits

Summary: When Luke's pen pal asks him to help solve a haunted house case, Flora wonders why Luke isn't his usual self. That because to solve this case he has to face his past as well.

_**You know, I really need to stop coming up with new ideas for stories, I'll never finish my other stories. For those who don't know me as I tend to be in the Merlin and Harvest Moon section, I'm HMemma546. I love Professor Layton (through some puzzle I hate) and I love Luke. I'm in england so I've only played the Curious Village and Pandora Box game. Anyway I got this idea-ish from the start of the two games when Luke seems to write to us, like a pen pal. But my head already spinning with more and more ideas. I've still stuck on the Illusions of darkness and writing Growth in magic as well....then there's cherry tree village, the sianjan and strong love....oh yea and the harvest godess too. Man I really need to sort out a writing scedule. Oh and I writng a novel as well (at least I hope it'll turn into a novel.  
**_**Luke:**_** Ahem!  
**_**Emma:**_** Oops, I'm rabbling! enjoy!**_

Prologue: A pleading letter

As the sun roused up into the sky for another day, a red car drove onto a dusty road, ignoring the fact that people should be still sleeping now. Driving the car was Hershel Layton- or, as we know him as, Professor Layton. He was only a little tired, after many years from staying up all night to solve a puzzle, as he always says: 'a true gentle never leaves a puzzle unsolved', he could easily fight of sleepiness.

Now, normally sitting in the front passenger seat would be his young apprentice, Luke, but today it was Flora. She was also awake, glancing anxiously at the boy in the back sleep. He had at last fallen asleep but a piece of paper was still clasped in his hands.

"He's alright, Flora," Layton whispered when she looked over at him for the fifth hundredth time, "Perhaps you should get some sleep,"

Flora shook her head, "I'm not tired," She replied as she shot Luke another glance, "Do you really think so?" She asked and Layton knew she was referring to the first statement.

"The letter was a shock to him, that's all, my dear," Layton murmured as he glance at her to reassure her, "Lucy normally just writes to him about what is happening and how she thought of the adventures that Luke had written to her," He couldn't help but frown a little. He wasn't sure it was safe for Luke to being trusting so much information to another person but-

"Is she really just his friend? I've never seen him so....concerned." She hesitated as she chose her word carefully.

Layton didn't answer her, "Flora, you've been up all night, and although so have I, you really need some rest."

"But-"

"I really need this matter for Luke to explain, my dear. So give him some time and he will eventually." Layton tone was firm, meaning that he was basically saying, _Luke will tell you, now rest, _in a more polite manner.

Flora sighed but rested her head against the window. She was really tired, she supposed. Her eyes had begun to droop a little after glancing at Luke and she really couldn't argue with the professor without forgetting her manners and probably waking Luke up in doing so. Being raise as a lady, she understood a little about what Layton went on about when it come to politeness but she sometimes was unable to hold herself in, so she had tried her best to let the anger out whilst doing her new habit; cooking. Maybe that was why neither Layton nor Luke ate it.

As she closed her eyes, she let her mind drift back to what had happened to start this long drive.

* * *

Luke woke up to the normal routine. Layton would call through the door and he would snuggle back down for a couple of moments before both Layton and Flora was telling him to 'hurry up or I'll eat your breakfast' and 'Luke, as much as I understand about wishing to sleep in, one must not keep the breakfast servers waiting'. Then he would yawn, tug on his clothes and head out of his room to the kitchen.

Luke and Layton lived in one of the lower flats in a busy high street; accessible to roads so they could immediately head out onto adventures. They were only four rooms; the living room/hallway, the kitchen/breakfast/dining room, Layton's study/room and Luke's room. Flora had bought the next door flat which occupiers had move out of and had built a door between her and their kitchen so she could access Layton's and Luke's flat anytime. She was rich after all, through not as rich as she would've been if she took the money from St. Mystere and Luke was glad, he had gotten used to the robots that lived in that curious village.

Flora was sitting at the table and thankfully, Layton was cooking the breakfast. Luke sifted a yawn; he already knew the lecture of yawing in front of ladies of by heart.

"Oh, and I really wanted two breakfasts," Flora moaned as she waved and Luke. He rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Tough!" Luke grinned as he stuck his tongue out at his friend and also sort of adoptive sister.

"Now, Luke, it's impolite to do that to a lady," Layton tutted as he set down the plates. Immediately both children had grabbed them and their cutlery and started to eat in a little un-gentlemen and ladylike way, "Now, children,"

"This is delicious, Professor!" Luke said quickly, covering his mistake by compliments. Layton raised an eyebrow but just sighed.

Then they heard the letter box click opened, "I'll get it!" Both children shouted.

"You did so last time!" Luke exclaimed as he tried to push in front of Flora.

"You've done it one hundreds time!"

"Well, obviously, I have lived here for a while, Flora. Anyway, you can collect it tomorrow, okay?"

"You said that the day before the Pandora box case and I still didn't get to collect it!"

"Now, children," Layton voice rung out and they stopped fighting as they didn't like to disappoint their mentor. But Luke paused for only a second and then he darted to the door with a 'Ha Ha!' at Flora.

"Luke...." Layton sighed but a small fond smile appeared on his lips as he watched the girl sit down, huffing.

There were six letters, four bills, one letter for the professor and one for Luke. Chucking to himself as he knew what it was, he headed back into the kitchen to hand over Layton's post whilst he read his.

"Aha, another assignment," Layton said as he read his letter, "Hrmm, seems to be just a riddle solving case..."

"But it could turn out to be something more!" Flora jumped up and down in her seat. Last time she had been locked in a barn so she was really keen for a big case. Layton smiled.

"There is always the possibility of that, my dear. Luke, do you agree....Luke?"

Luke had been silently reading his letter, barely listening to the conversation. His face was one of worry and disbelief as he shook his head and reread the letter, wondering if he had misread it. As he realised there was no mistake his hands shook but gripped the letter tightly and his face stayed with worry but as the disbelief left, other feelings were replaced by a mask.

"P-Professor," Luke voice shook a little and Flora eyes widen. Never, had Luke looked or acted like this.

"What is it, Luke?" Layton asked, worried also. Luke bit his lip and wordlessly handed the letter over. It took sometime to let go once it was in the professor hands.

Flora pushed away her plate as she leaned over Layton's shoulder. Luke's eyes never left the paper as he sat back down.

_Dear Luke,_

_That was a great letter you __wr-__wrote and a long one! Perhaps you should be a w-writer, Luke, I felt as if I was there __s-__solving the __El-__Pandora Box case with you. _

_Ah, who am I kidding, you've already guess something is wrong. I've never repeat anything in my life, even if I really need to. _

_Luke, I need you're help. Something has happen to our house; I believe it may be haunted._

_Honestly! At night, the whole place hisses like it's full of snakes, the windows and doors lock themselves- even the doors and windows that don't have locks on them- and Ted said he saw a see-through figure walking up and down the room when he hid in one of the cupboards. And that's not all; every night I hear my name being said and now my dreams are full of nightmares- and you know me, I'm too weird to have nightmares, well, ones that scare me anyway._

_I know you don't want to come back and all but, please, we need you and the Professor! Ted's terrified; he keeps running away and he's too young to be on his own._

_Please, Luke! I've would never ask, I don't get scared at all! But I am, Luke, we all are._

_Love Lucy_

"Who's Lucy?" Flora asked as she looked back at Luke, who was still looking at the letter. When Layton put it down, his hand immediately grabbed it back and held it tightly.

Layton glanced at Luke as if wondering how Luke would response.

"My pen pal," Luke murmured and Layton frowned a little. Flora, desperately wanting to lighten the mood, took that as a gesture to start teasing.

"I didn't know you had a _girlfriend_, Luke! I thought you still didn't understand girls." Flora weakly giggled hoping that Luke would either fluster or shout back. But his eyes just darted to the letter.

"She's just a friend," Luke murmured again and Layton frowned even more.

Flora knew that they weren't telling her something.

* * *

**Puzzle 001  
Who's Lucy?  
**_Luke says she is just a friend and pen-pal but Layton's frowns don't convince Flora much. Could she be an old girlfriend as Flora teased Luke with or is she something else?_

* * *

Looks like Flora will need time to work out the answer.

* * *

_**Now I know everyone asks this but...PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW!  
**_**Luke:**_** is that how you ask? Sounds more like begging.  
**_**Layton:**_** Now Luke....  
**_**Emma(me):**_** Shut up!  
**_**Luke:**_** Make me!  
**_**Layton:**_** You know what? I'm just gonna stop this gentlemen roll and beg you; PLZ REVEIW, TO STOP THESE KIDS FROM DRIVING ME CRAZY!  
**_**Emma: **_**He's even on his knees, guys**_


	2. 1: Lucy and Ted

Stone of Spirits

1. Lucy and Ted

Luke opened his eyes as he felt the sun glaring at him. Flora was asleep still and Layton had stopped the car to check the map.

Clutching the letter tightly he sat up and leaned over the front seats, "Need any help, Professor?"

Layton was glad Luke seemed to be almost back to normal. Ever since he had gotten Lucy's letter, Luke had started sputtering his words out with shivers. Now after some rest it seemed back to its normal light self. Yet even through Luke place a smile on his face, he couldn't help but glance at the road ahead and his hands trembled still.

"It's been a while since....we've came here, Luke. I think I've might've forgotten which road-"

"Turn right at the old well, straight on until the roundabout and, instead of going into town, turn left." Luke automatically responded. Layton sighed sadly as he watched his apprentice who now had flopped back into his seat, deep in thought.

"It's been years Luke and you hadn't forgotten this place at all." Layton whispered, making sure that Luke did not hear him. He started the car up again and followed the directions.

Flora woke up just as they were passing the well. She immediately glanced over at Luke who in turn looked at her.

"Morning, Luke," She said, embarrassed as she had expected him not to be awake or paying attention to her worried glances.

"Morning, Flora," Luke smiled but seeing as she could look at him more freely than Layton could, without taking his eyes of the road, she noticed the smile to be too small for one of Luke's.

"Moring, my dear. We should be arriving soon," The professor glance at her as if to say; _don't ponder Luke with your questions._

Flora nearly groaned but that would've gotten Luke to wonder what the glance meant. She really wanted to work out that puzzle. _I mean why would visiting pen pal make Luke seemed so worried? _she thought, now glancing at Luke through the mirror, focusing on the tight grasped of the letter. Through there was the possibility of the house being haunted, Luke didn't fear ghost as much to make him seem to almost become a shell of himself.

However before Flora dug further into the clues, she got side-tracked by the beauty of the place. It was a beautiful countryside, one that many poetic people would enchant you into loving the countryside. It was mid spring so the flowers were all blooming, trees decorated with pink blossom, grass whispering in the light sun that reflected their green sheen and the sky was a light sapphire. Through Flora had grown up in a small village surrounded by countryside never had she thought it could be this beautiful.

"Lucy lives in such a beautiful place," Flora murmured to Luke, trying to get his attention to the meadows. Luke didn't even look up as he read the letter again.

"Professor, do you really think that the house might be haunted?" Luke asked. This was a usual type of question that Luke would ask; he always seemed to question something of the first facts of a case. But Layton wasn't a puzzle solver for nothing; he could tell that Luke was nervous, worried, scare, actually asking not for the sake of it but because he wanted an answer.

"I don't know Luke, until we've seen the facts that Lucy told us in the letter," Layton said reluctantly. He really didn't want to answer, he could tell Luke didn't want to be here and the professor would even give up tea if it meant of giving Luke his wish and see him return to his normal self. But he knew that Luke, no matter if he didn't want to be here, would tried to figure out the case and would never forgive himself if he let Lucy and her brother, Ted, suffer.

Luke nodded and stared at his lap, not even giving a quick glance at the surroundings. In truth, he knew them well even after it had been so long since he's seen it.

Suddenly, too soon for Luke, the car slowed as it entered some gates. Flora gasped as she looked at the view ahead of her now. Deciding he would have to see it anyway, he looked up.

In front of them stood a beautiful mansion, bigger than the one Flora grew up in, much bigger. Flora was sure it could fit about five of Lady Dahlia's mansion in there. Ivory and honeysuckle grew around its amber walls and the white steps stood waiting for them.

Luke didn't keep his eyes on the building once he had spared a glance at it. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his thoughts with a quick puzzle as the car slowed to a standstill.

"Wow," was all that Flora could say. Layton was also attracted to the beauty, he had almost forgotten about it.

Luke was the first out of the car. While his mentor and friend only stared for a moment, it felt like hours for him and he was already edgy about everything. Knowing they were watching him, he took a deep breath and made his way over to the steps.

He didn't have to climb up them as he heard the door being flung opened.

"Luke!"

Flora and Layton had stepped out of the car when they heard a young girl, the same age of Luke, cry out his name. Flora looked up and stared.

She had short brown hair, an oaky brown that shone in the sun. She was small, wearing a blue jumper dress and brown trousers. Her skin was a darkish peach and her grin was big as ever. The only thing that did not make her look like Luke was her eyes; while his were a hazel brown, hers were a muddying green.

She flung herself down the steps and pulled Luke into a bear hug, "Hey ya, cuz!"

**Puzzle 001  
Who's Lucy  
**_Girlfriend? Friend? Sister? Cousin?  
_**Solved**

Flora stared at them. She was a little bit angry; Luke hadn't even told her he had relatives, yet alone a cousin. She had nowhere near guessed he even did.

"Cuzzy!" A little boy about four appeared on the steps and he tried to follow his sister at the same speed. He also looked like Luke expected his eyes were even greener than Lucy's and they held an angelic sweetness. Flora eyes widen as she corrected herself; two cousins.

Lucy quickly let go with Luke and grabbed her brother, before swooping him into another hug with Luke.

"It's Cuz or Cousin, not Cuzzy!" She proclaimed as she stopped hugging Luke and frown at her little brother.

"Cuzzy!" The boy insisted.

"Cuz!"

"Cuzzy!"

"Er, I don't mind either," Luke said but wasn't noticed as his cousins carried on. Eventually Lucy won by saying that she would give the boy a cookie if he would shut up.

"Still, Cuzzy though," The boy sniffed but put on an angelic face as he looked at Luke, "You've shrunk!" He exclaimed.

"No, you've gotten a little taller than when you remember him, idiot. I'm actually surprised you remember his size, you were only one and a half."

"I can remember everything! I remember how I was born, before when I was-"

"I don't want to know, Ted. And we're in a gentlemen's presence," Lucy nudged her brother and gestured to Professor Layton.

"Who's he again?" Ted asked and Lucy rolled her eyes but laughed fondly.

"And you remember everything. This is Professor Layton, dimwit, and that's Flora, the girl over there. Er...it was Flora right?" Lucy glanced at her with the same anxious expression Luke got.

Flora nodded and the girl sighed with relief, "Phew, I still don't trust myself with names. Names forget, faces remember. My motto for today."

"I thought that was your motto last month?" Luke teased as he took Ted, who was falling out of distracted Lucy's arms. Ted seemed to like the change- or perhaps Luke's hat.

"I forget. Like I've forgotten that you lot have travelled and really need to come in now," She murmured as Ted stole Luke's hat and jammed it over his head. She smacked her forehead as she remembered what she had just said, "Oh yeah! Come in, come in and I'm sorry but there will be no butler to take your coats."

She grinned and led Flora and Layton up the steps and opened the door for them. Luke paused besides her as he waited until he thought both of them couldn't hear him and then glance nervously at her.

"Is he....still the same?"

Flora shot a confused glanced at Layton who had paused as he heard Luke. The grin fell of Lucy's face and Ted gave the hat back. They both looked down.

"He's still the same," Lucy whispered and Luke nodded, fearfully and sadly. Now Flora was even more confused.

* * *

**Puzzle 002  
He's still the same  
**_As they entered the mansion, Luke stops and asks if he's still the same. Who is he and why is Luke scare and sad?

* * *

_

Flora couldn't help but want to shout why she was being kept out of these secrets of Luke.

* * *

**_Yay, some people review! WOOHOO!_  
Luke: _Er...is she one of the writers that acts over-excited after getting one review, Professor?_  
Layton: _Yes, which is why we must back away and ask the reviewers to give her more reviews._  
Emma(me): _WOOHOO! THREE REVIEWS, YAY! AND THEY LIKE MY STORY! DOUBLE YAY!_  
Luke: _Okay, give her reviews please so she'll calm down. Please!_  
Layton: _Now Luke that's no way to ask-_  
Emma: _LA LA LA LA LA LA THREE REVIEWS, THREE REVIEWS! Hrmm I wonder how many reviews I'll get for a slash-_  
Layton: _Okay, REVIEW NOW AND WE'RE OUT OF HERE!_  
Emma: (after two fled) _Hey, I wasn't going to do a Yaoi slash! GUYS....oh well, they've gone already....YAY, I'VE GOT REVIEWS AND I WANT MORE! Click the white button with green text saying Review story!_**


	3. 2: Life in the Mansion

Stone of Spirits

**Emma(me): _Right, you two, have you calm down.  
_Layton: _Yes, Emma, there's no need you to speak in such an unladylike tone.  
_Luke: _You defintely WON'T do a yaoui slash?  
_Emma:_ Course not, even through I like to read, I don't tend to wrtite. As long as I'm the author, there won't be any yaoui unless I've read so much I cannot resit writing it.  
_Luke: _Which won't happen very soon?  
_Emma:_ Which won't happen very soon.  
_Luke:_ Oh, okay then, I'm calm.  
_Emma: _Good, it took me ages to catch you two when you ran of last A/N.  
_Layton:_ After being caught up in two adventures, we need to be fast.  
_Emma:_ But isn't running away from ladies, ungentlemen like?  
_Layton:_ Um....well....  
_Emma:_ Ah, don't worry, I don't mind.  
_Both children laugh until Emma remembers something  
Emma: _Hey, Luke?  
_Luke: _Yeah?  
_Emma: _How come you don't want me to write yaoiu slash in Professor Layton?  
_Luke:_ (blushes) Um....  
_Emma: _When you don't mind if I write it in another fanfic....  
_Luke: _Er....  
_Emma:_ Yaoui slash usually points to you two I suppose-  
_Luke: _JUST RUN THE *bleep* CHAPTER ALREADY!_**

2. Life in the Mansion

Professor Layton sat down on one of the armchairs, looking around the room. It was very fancy with the finery the lay in the sitting room but he noticed it was un-kept and the whole household had developed a chill. Flora shivered as she huddled next to the fire place and Ted kept himself warm by hopping around. Lucy had gone down to the kitchen to fetch some tea while Luke seemed to not notice to the cold. This only increased the sad frown on Layton's features.

"Sorry it took so long. God, the kitchen staff really used up every inch of the room. It was like a maze to find a teabag!" Lucy grinned as she came in with a tray. The mugs were all different colours and it seemed that they were for certain people; a black one for Layton, an orange for Flora, a blue one for Luke and a brown one for her. Ted had a cup of milk.

Luke smiled, through he was even more nervous then he was in the car, "And you were also late due to the fact you were searching through my letters to get everyone's perfect tea?"

Lucy laughed and slapped his arm, fondly, "Hey, with no staff, the kitchen's mine!"

"How come there is no staff, Lucy?" Layton asked as he placed down his mug on the tea table in front of him. Flora also stopped sipping.

"Since, um, the things started happening," She didn't say haunting as she spared a glance at Ted who had started shuddering, "The staff got scared and fled. Dad's on a business trip so it's just us....and him.....and the things. Jenny still comes each morning to clean and make sure we're doing alright but she too scared to stay with us all day. We would leave to but um...."

While she was talking, her eyes kept darting to the tray she had sat on the table as she referred to the other presence of the mansion. There was another mug of tea, this one just a plain mug, sitting there.

Luke put down his mug, "He's still in his room, first one on the right on top of the stairs?"

"Luke, you don't have to go-" Layton voice wasn't calm – making Flora almost spit out her tea as she worriedly stared at the two – it was worried and fearful. Luke shook his head, smiling a smile that, for the first time Flora had seen him, didn't reach his eyes.

"I want to see him...." He murmured before he disappeared around the door, carrying the tray. Lucy hesitated as though she wanted to go with him but seeing that Layton had sat down confirmed that perhaps Luke should have some privacy. She took the arm of the abandon seat.

"Right!" Flora slammed down her mug, "What's going on?"

Layton would have remarked on the fact it wasn't ladylike to burst out like that if he wasn't so worried. Lucy glanced at the two, confused and then realised.

"He's been keeping us a secret, hasn't he?" She snarled at Layton, equally as cross as Flora. Layton sighed.

* * *

Luke walked up the stairs, slowly so the tea almost got cold. He didn't want to go up those steps, he wanted to go home. But he carried on, shaking like mad.

* * *

"Professor, please, what is going on? Who is this guy that lives here also? Why does Luke what to see him?"

Despite being a person whose life depended on questions, Layton wished questions didn't exist as he glanced at his adoptive daughter. Lucy glared at him, forgetting everything about manners as she waited for Layton to spit out the truth.

"A long time ago, Luke used to live here. I was his god father back then, a friend of Lucy's father, Tom, and the family. They all lived here; Luke's father and Tom were business partners, while I lived in the town. Quite a happy life until that day."

As soon as Layton said that day, he hid his eyes behind the rim of his hat, as he sighed in a most defeated way, "After that day, Luke's life became intolerable. He was abused, right under our noses. When Tom found out, he asked me to take Luke with me to London. I, of course, equally horrified by the events, accepted. Lucy and Ted were fine so they stay here, Lucy becoming Luke's pen pal."

* * *

Luke knocked on the door and waited. He heard a shuffle of movement, telling him to dare enter. He did and was relived that the chair was facing the window, back to him. He tiptoed in and placed the tea on the table, glancing at the chair. Stepping out of its reach, he coughed nervously to draw attention.

* * *

"What happened on that day?" Flora asked.

"On that day, Luke's mother, Carol, a wonderful mother and a loving friend – always curious and welcoming, a bit like Luke – mysteriously died," Lucy sniffed and Layton looked forlorn. Ted just looked sad; he was so young when it happened, barely born. "His father, James took it to heart, badly. That man Luke's gone up to now, his abuser...."

* * *

Luke trembled but he curled his fists to show he was not scared of this man any more. He waited and decided just to get on with it, "Hi, dad,"

* * *

**Puzzle 002  
He's still the same  
**_The man is Luke's father and Luke is scared and sad because he abused him._  
**Solved**

* * *

_Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Okay, I know last time I had the puzzle solved and added another puzzle but I really wanted to leave a cliffie. Was it good? REVIEW!_


End file.
